


Uploading 100%

by Al_thea



Series: Youtube AU [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Exy, Gen, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_thea/pseuds/Al_thea
Summary: A YouTube channel means people can see you. People can find you. You can't hide.





	Uploading 100%

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so there are nowhere near enough AUs in this fandom, so I'm taking matters into my own hands.
> 
> Please excuse how badly this is written, I am not amazingly talented with words, I just wanted this to be a thing.
> 
> (Edit: Okay so I am not in a good enough place to sit down and write a fanfiction with multiple chapters right now, but I really want this story out there, so I'm going to send out several oneshots to set the scene. 
> 
> I have also chosen to group all these oneshots into a series!) 
> 
> -Althea

There are two types of YouTube channels.

First are those that don't upload, just observe. Private channels are invisible, impossible to find.

(Impossible to find unless you leave trails, a scattering of comments and likes, which tell a story about you. Tell people who you are. Give people a weapon against you, which they can use to blackmail and manipulate you.

Leaving trails gets you killed.)

If you use them right, private YouTube channels are practically non-existent. They're _safe_.

Then, there are channels that upload. No matter how big or how small; these channels are dangerous. Showing strangers a window into your life, showing them your weaknesses, is a death sentence.

A YouTube channel means people can see you. People can find you. You can't hide.

_Uploading 0%_

But maybe he's sick of hiding? Maybe he's sick of living a lie? Maybe he's sick of being nothing?

_Uploading 27%_

All he knows is this could possibly be the worst decision he's made in his life. But at this point he's too far gone, too lost in his past.

_Uploading 49%_

The memories are suffocating him, submerging his logic in a wave of "what if?" Drowning him. His room is deathly quiet; his mind is blaringly loud.

_Uploading 73%_

Stay unseen. Stay hidden. Stay alive.

_Uploading 99%_

It's too late now. Too late to go back. Too late to stop, to hide, to run.

_Uploading 100%_

He cringes as the video starts playing, stumbles back from the screen and staggers to the bathroom to retch over the toilet.

The video plays anyway, the bright screen of the laptop illuminating the dark, empty room.

"Hello everybody, my name is Neil Josten. Welcome to my channel."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As I said, never written fanfic, never used ao3 to post before, and this was literally written in the notes of my phone, so if you see a mistake please tell me! 
> 
> I am considering writing a full fanfic on this AU, including other Foxes and an actual storyline? But I am currently not in the best place so that may not be a thing for a while/ever. (If you do want that, please let me know in the comments)
> 
> Please consider leaving kudos and thank you for taking the time to read this, it means a lot to me. Comments and constructive criticism are also welcome! 
> 
> -Althea


End file.
